1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to a display apparatus for preventing defects during a bending process, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a stack structure including various elements, for example, a touch screen panel, a polarizer, and/or a window, in addition to a display panel. Regarding the stack structure including the various elements, after the various elements are stacked in the stack structure during a manufacturing process thereof, the stack structure is handled as an integrated body, and during usage after the manufacturing process, the stack structure is used as the integrated body. Generally, because the display apparatus has proper hardness, there would be no problems handling the stack structure as an integrated body during the manufacturing process, and using the stack structure as the integrated body during usage after the manufacturing process.
However, in a case when the display apparatus is a flexible display apparatus, a stack structure may be bent during and after a manufacturing process thereof because the display apparatus is flexible. Thus, there may be problems with delamination occurring in the stack structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.